I Never Stopped Loving You
by mockingjay4610
Summary: It's 5 years later and his bitchy fiance, Jessica, is pregnant. He stumbles upon Initiates Diner and finds out that Will, Marlene, Lynn, and Uriah are alive. He also finds out Tris is alive with his 4 year old daughter, Olivia (Livi). Will Tobias pick a happy life with Tris and Livi? Or will he pick a miserable life with someone who needs him? Rated T for language.
1. Surprise

**Tobias's POV**

"Four! The baby is kicking!" Jessica screams. Jessica is my fiance. I really really hate her but she is carrying my child so I felt obligated to marry her. I hate the sound of her voice so I never told her my real name. The way Tris said my name was the best sound in the world. But she's dead and I will never be able to hear her again. It's been 5 years since she died.

"Four! Come here right now!" Jessica demands.

"Sorry, can't. Work just called and I need to do an earlier shift today." I lie. I'm out the door before she can say anything else. I go to this new coffee shop before work. I go in to see that it's crowded. But when I see the workers, my heart stops.

_Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and Will._

I run over to them. They look at me with fear in their eyes but it's replaced by fake happiness.

"Hello sir, welcome to Initiate's Diner. How may I help you?" Marlene says.

"Marlene, it's me, Four." I say.

"I'm sorry, my girlfriend doesn't know any Fours besides the number." Uriah says.

"Uriah, come on, I'm your brother's best friend." I say, I'm getting sick of this game.

"Look, we're not the people you're looking for. Uriah only has a sister, Lynn." Will says.

"Cut the crap Will." I snap.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you cause any commotion." Lynn says.

"You're one to talk." I scoff.

She's about to say something back when we hear the bell of the door ring. I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. Livi is going to spend the day with us because Matt-" her voice stops when she sees me. It's Tris. Her eyes widen and then she slaps on a fake smile like the rest of them. I see she's carrying a little girl, about 4 years old I assume. "Hello sir, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Tris." I whisper.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I'm the person you're looking for." She says looking down.

"But-" I'm cut off by someone calling me. I get out my phone and see it's Jessica. I decline but when I look up, everyone's gone. What the hell just happened? I need to talk to Zeke and Shauna about this. Or Caleb and Cara. Or Lauren and Bud. Who do I go to first? Zeke and Shauna. It's his little brother, Uriah and her little sister, Lynn anyways.


	2. The Jig Is Up

**Tobias's POV**

"WHAT?!" Zeke and Shauna exclaim. I've just told them everything.

"Yes, now come with me!" I drag them to Initiate's Diner.

**Tris's POV**

I push the 4 of them into the back.

"What the hell was he doing here?!" I whisper-yell.

"I don't know!" Will exclaims.

"He just came in here!" Marlene tells me.

"He's not supposed to know we're alive." Uriah says.

"None of them are." Lynn says. "What happens if they see Tori too?"

"No, Tori's in New York right now." I say.

I can't believe I just saw Tobias. He saw me with Olivia. What would happen if she found out he's her dad? Matthew instructed us not to let the other see us. He won't let us until we're "stable". Matthew and I are roommates. Lynn and Marlene are in an apartment next to us while Will and Uriah are across the hall.

"What do we do?" Will asks.

"Play dumb of course." Marlene says.

"I don't-" Uriah is cut off by Lynn.

"She's right. We're not stable enough yet."

"I agree with Mar and Lynn. As much as I'd love to reunite, we aren't stable enough." I say. The guys sigh and nod and we go back out. All the customers have left and it's only Livi sitting on the couch. We plop down on the couch because we're exhausted after rush hour. Rush hour is from 7 a.m. - 10 a.m. and it's tiring, even if I was really really late. The bell rings and as I'm about to say we're closed I hear a voice.

"Uriah?" It asks. Our heads whip around and we see Shauna, Zeke, and Tobias. We abruptly stand up. I bend down and tell Livi, "go into the back and don't come out no matter what, okay sweetie?" She looks at me strangely then nods.

**Uriah's POV**

We all slap on fake smiles after Livi runs to the back.

"Hello, I'm sorry but we're closed. Come back at around noon." Tris says.

"But Tris-" Shauna is cut off by Lynn.

"Please leave."

"Sis-" Shauna is cut off by Will this time.

"You can come back in an hour."

"Uri, come on bro I-" As much as it pains me, I cut Zeke off.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I only have a sister, Lynn."

"Aw, hell naw. Lynn is my sister you-" Shauna is cut off by Lynn again.

"Don't talk to my brother that way."

"Don't play dumb you guys." Four demands. I look at the others and raise an eyebrow. They nod slowly and our smiles falter. We now have tired expressions and we plop down back on the couch. Marlene gestures for them to sit down.

"Okay, call Cara, Caleb, Christina, and whoever else because we aren't explaining this again." Tris says.

**Tobias's POV**

I whip out my phone and start a group text with Cara, Christina, Caleb, Amar, George, and Bud.

_Come to Initiate's Diner-Tobias_

_Why?-Amar_

_Just do it-Tobias_

_No, tell us first-Cara_

_Yeah, what's so important?-George_

_This better be good Four-Bud_

_Trust me it is-Tobias_

_Then tell us what's so important-Caleb_

_WILL, URIAH, MARLENE, LYNN, AND TRIS ARE ALIVE! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!-Tobias_

_On my way!-Christina_

I sigh.


	3. Explanation

**Christina's POV**

THEY'RE ALIVE! My boyfriend, my bestie! OMG! I run into Initiate's Cafe and see them all sitting there. Will stands up and I run into his arms. He picks me up and spins me around. It's like something from a movie!

"Will!" I exclaim. He puts me down and we look into each other's eyes. "You're alive."

"Yeah," he smiles brightly at me.

"Wha-where have you been?" I ask. His smile falters.

"Wait for the others to come." I nod.

**Tris's POV**

After that little scene with Will, Christina looks at me and squeals. We hug and then she looks at me dead in the eye.

"You owe me serious shopping time," she says and I groan.

* * *

Now that everyone's here and gotten over the initial shock, we can start explaining.

"Now please, no cameras or cell phones out at this time and save your questions until the end." Uriah does his announcer voice.

"Shut it Uriah and get on with it." Zeke complains.

Will begins, "well, we've been across town this whole time if you were wondering."

"We were very careful not to run into anyone we knew." Marlene says.

"We've seen you around a couple times actually." Lynn says.

"So that's why I thought I saw you at the bowling alley last month!" Shauna exclaims. We nod.

"It's a miracle that none of you actually knew about this place. We've been here for 4 and a half years." I say. "My daughter, Olivia, turned 4 on April 6th. We went bowling last month for the celebration, not knowing you guys'd be there so we had to settle for swimming and a barbecue."

"We would've made contact but Matthew told us not to because we aren't stable enough." Uriah explains.

"What do you mean, "not stable enough." Are you ghosts?" Amar asks sarcastically.

"Not the time for sarcasm." George scolds.

"We aren't mentally stable enough is what Uri meant." Marlene blurts out.

"Not mentally stable?!" They all exclaim. We nod.

"The people of Bureau fixed us when we "died" but it came with side effects." Will explains.

"We have random flashbacks or nightmares or melt downs at any time." Lynn says.

"What about Olivia?" Tobias asks me.

"Matthew helps a lot. When I have them, I have just enough time to tell her to go play with Matthew before I have them." I say.

"He didn't want us to find anyone until we were stable enough. It happens less often for us now but once every 3 or 4 months it happens to all of us." Uriah explains. "Tris is the worst one since she had the worse death. I'm second worse, Marlene is third, Lynn is fourth, and Will is fifth."

"Apparently being shot by one of your best friends isn't traumatizing enough," Will jokes. All of the sudden I get a sharp pain in my head. I scream and then everything goes black. My last thought was, _it's happening again._


	4. Okayyyyyyyyyy?

**Tobias's POV**

Tris screams and her eyes turn black.

"Yeah, that's what happens before the attack." Uriah says with a worried expression.

"Get in the back!" Lynn screams. We all run in the back. I see Olivia cuddled in the corner.

"Is mommy doing that crazy thing again?" She asks.

"Yes," Marlene says. "Just stay here and you'll be fine."

"Wanna meet your godmother while we're waiting?" Will asks. Olivia nods. "Okay then. Olivia, meet Aunt Christina."

**Christina's POV**

I'm her godmother? I'm so touched! I'm gonna spoil this little girl like she's my own. Thank you Tris. I hope she's okay.

"You're even prettier than my mom said." She tells me.

"Why thank you Livi." I smile brightly.

"So you're dating Uncle Will?" She asks.

"Yup." I say popping the 'p'.

"Wait...where's Four?" Zeke asks.

**Tobias's POV**

While everyone has their attention on Christina and Olivia, I slip out to see Tris. I hide behind a counter. It's crazy. She's thrashing around and flipping furniture. The coffee table is split in half. The pillows are ripped up. A flower vase is on the flower and a plate just broke behind me. I slowly approach her.

"Tris," I say calmly. "It's me, Tobias."

She screams as I tackle her and hold her in a tight grip. She thrashes around and even though she's grown stronger over the past few years, I'm still stronger than her. Always have been, always will be. I whisper soothing things to her but it doesn't work. I suddenly think of something. I kiss her square on the lips. She stops thrashing around but she's still tense. After about a minute she relaxes and kisses back. She pulls away and opens her eyes. They're now back to blue with a grey stormy tint. She smiles at me and I smile back. At the worst possible moment, my phone rings. I pull it out.

"What do you want Jessica?" I ask.

"Four! Get home now!" Jessica scolds. "Remember, I told you to paint the nursery?!"

I look and see everybody staring at me in shock.

"How'd you calm Tris down?" Will asks in disbelief.

"You can't calm someone down like that." Marlene says.

"What I wanna know is who's Jessica?" Lynn says.

"Jessica is my...pregnant fiance." I whisper the last part but everyone hears me.

"YOUR WHAT?!" Tris screams.

"I'm sorry." I say, softly as possible.

"No, I'm sorry for thinking you wouldn't have moved on by now." Tris says. Olivia comes running up to Tris.

"Are you okay now mommy?" She asks.

"Yes, I'm good now Livi. Hey, wanna get outta here?" Tris asks. Livi nods and they leave. I debate on wether I should go home or follow her. My head says to go home but my heart says to go to Tris and Livi. I sadly go with my head. My baby needs a father and I'm not gonna ditch my family. I refuse to be like Evelyn.

"Going home?" Zeke asks. I nod and start walking out.

"Well just for the record Livi is your daughter too." Uriah calls out after me. I stop dead in my tracks and look over my shoulder, "what?"

"You heard me right," he says. "Olivia is your daughter Four and you have a pregnant fiance. Which family you gonna choose?"

"STORY TIME!" Marlene screeches. We all sigh and sit down around the couch but not before George, Amar, Caleb, and Cara make a break for it. I now realize Cara and Caleb were here. They were surprisingly silent.


	5. Who Do I Go To?

**Four's POV**

"Before we explain this whole thing, dude, Four, how come you didn't suspect Livi is your's?" Will asks me with a "duh" look.

"Well she mentioned Matthew and I assumed..." I trail off.

"Matthew is her roommate." Lynn says.

"She loves you." Marlene tells me.

"Okay, enough. Just get on with the story." I snap. They sigh.

"Well, after Tris was rescued, she was in a coma for a week." Uriah says. "Then, Marlene found out she was pregnant with your baby."

"Luckily, the baby was not harmed, despite her injuries." Marlene says.

"After she healed, we all moved into the same apartment complex with all of our apartments conveniently close to each other." Will says.

"Hah, conveniently." Lynn scoffs. "I can hear your and Uriah's music while I sleep!"

"Not the time Lynn," Marlene says in a warning tone.

"To cut it short, Tris has been raising Livi on her own for quite a while." Will says.

"Livi's starting to ask about her dad and Tris doesn't have answers." Uriah says.

"So what now?" I ask to no one specific. "What do I do? I have a pregnant fiance."

"Who you're only getting married to because you got drunk and knocked her up." Zeke pipes up.

"Four, don't be an idiot. Follow your heart." Shauna says.

"Now Four, which family will you choose?" Uriah asks.

"You can have a happy life with Tris and have no regrets. Or you can grow to be that sad old man who thinks, "where did I go wrong?" only it would be a rhetorical question because you'd know damn well where the hell you went wrong." Lynn says. Just then there's 2 buzzes on my phone.

**Jessica-FOUR! GET HOME RIGHT NOW!**

I roll my eyes at her pushiness and whininess. Tris was never like this. Even if she was stubborn. I check the next one.

**Unknown-Four, it's Tris. If you're wondering, Zeke texted me your number like 5 minutes ago. *rolls eyes* Anyways, I wanted to know if you still loved me. I know that's random for a text but I just can't hear your voice right now. I need to know if you're going to marry this pregnant girl. You probably will but I need to know. Please. Text me back before 1:30 P.M. this Friday. I'm sorry if this is sudden and you love your fiance. I love you and I will wait for you forever but please. Remember, 1:30 P.M. this Friday.**

Uh...okay. I'm officially screwed. Who do I go to? I love Tris but Jessica needs me.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. I wanted to know who you guys think he's going to? I mean, I already know but who do you think he's gonna go to? Review!**


	6. Decision Making & Heart Breaking

**Four's POV**

"I need to go," I say quickly as I leave the diner and text Tris.

**Meet me at the park down the street in 10 -T**

* * *

I'm at the park sitting on a bench when a beautiful petite blonde comes in sight.

"Hi," she smiles shyly.

"Hey," I smile back.

"So..."

"So..."

"Why'd you wanna meet me here?"

"I still love you." I blurt out. "I never stopped loving you."

She gets the biggest smile and kisses me. I start to kiss back but then I remember why I wanted to talk.

"Tris," I say against her lips and pull back. "Let me finish."

She blushes, "sorry, continue."

"I'm completely in love with you."

"But?"

"How'd you know there's a but?"

"You said there's more."

"Oh, yeah. Right. I love you but Jessica needs me. The baby will need a father. As much as I want to be with you and Livi, Jessica needs me. She's not as strong or brave as you, Tris."

"I understand."

"Really?"

"Yes, I understand. Look, I really gotta go."

"Oh, okay."

"Goodbye Tobias Eaton."

"Bye Tris."

She kisses me on the cheek and walks away. What did you do? _You let her get away, idiot._

* * *

"Jess! I'm home!" I yell as I close the door.

"Finally," she huffs and shove me some cans of paint and a paint brush. "Now go paint the nursery while I order a pizza."

"Yes Jess." I sigh and walk upstairs.

"Make sure you make it look good!" She shouts.

"Okay!" I reply with fake cheeriness. I look at the colors she gave me. Yellow and orange. Great. My 2 least favorite colors. It's so cheery. Tris hated these colors. No! You can't think about Tris right now. I sigh and start painting. I can't help but think Tris would make an amazing painter. I've seen her draw and paint before. When we were in Amity. When she wasn't high on peace serum or getting arrested in Amity, she was using their art supplies. I wonder what Livi's room looks like. I bet if Tris were here we'd be having a paint fight. No, if Tris were here we'd be having a paint fight, kissing, or she'd find another creative way to paint the room. Memories of our time together start flooding my mind. That's when my phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Dude, get to the diner. Like...now!" Zeke exclaims.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Not until you tell me."

"It's Tris."

I hang up and run down the stairs. Jessica calls after me but I don't even look back. All the possibilities! What if Tris is hurt? Did she get kidnapped? What happened?! I burst into the diner to see Marlene, Uriah, Lynn, Will, Christina, Shauna, and Zeke in a circle surrounding a piece of paper.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask. No one answers me. Christina grabs the paper and shoves it in my face. I start reading it.

_Dear Friends,_

_ It's been fun working at Initiate's Diner but now I have to leave. I'm sure you guys will be fine without me. I'm taking all my money and Livi with me. I'll be gone by the time you read this. Don't try and track me down, I'm fine. Trust me, I'm not alone. I'll be staying with a friend until I get a job. It's all planned out. We'll probably never see each other again because I'm going to need to forget my old life. The war, the pain, the factions, everything. I won't take memory serum or anything. Just start a new life. I've changed my cell phone number and my email address so don't even try. I love all of you. I'm not good with words so I'll just say goodbye. So bye._

_Sincerely,_

_Tris_

She left.

"I just got my best friend back and she left thanks to you!" Christina shouts. Will and Zeke have to hold her back from killing me. But right now, I don't want them to hold her back. She can kill me if she wants to. Nothing is as bad as this.

"You are the biggest idiot ever." Will says shaking his head.

"I know," I bury my head in my hands.

"So what? This is it? We're never seeing her again?" Uriah asks no one specific.

"Well what can we do?" Zeke asks.

"Wait...she said she was staying with a friend, right?" Shauna says.

"Yeah," Lynn's voice urging for her to continue.

"Well just call all her friends and ask for Tris," she says.

"It's not that simple!" Christina exclaims. "She's smart. All of her friends would say the same thing, "I haven't seen Tris," she knows better than to just tell us and not have her "friend" be notified! You know this is just so frustrating! Tris knows better than to run cause of a guy! WEUTFDYIWETFVWERGHJKIUYTRDSCVBHJKIUYTGFGHJWEVFOWYVECHLBDK!"

"CHRISTINA!" Will shouts, calming her down. "Babe, you're rambling again."

She takes 3 deep breaths and sighs. The diner is now silent, we can only hear it start raining.

**Mystery POV**

My phone starts to ring and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Tris. Sorry to bother you."

"No problem, what's the matter?"

"I need you to pick me up at the airport and can I maybe stay at your place for a while?"

"Yeah, of course. I wanna see Livi too."

"She really misses you."

"Good to know. I'll be there in 10."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up and grab my car keys. I guess I'm getting Tris!

* * *

**Okay! So I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so sorry. Who do you think is going to pick her up? What do you want to happen next? Who do you want to pick her up? Review! **


End file.
